1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and apparatus for ensilaging vegetable materials, animal materials and the like. The ensilaging comprises subjecting the vegetable or animal material to a humid atmosphere so as to promote anaerobic fermentation of carbohydrates present in the materials.
2. Description of the prior art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,731 teaches a process and apparatus for fermentation in a vacuum in an airtight container. A container is disclosed having evacuation means attached to it and whose contents, when closed, are out of contact with the atmosphere.
While the process and apparatus disclosed have proved advantageous, they nevertheless suffer from the fact that the upper layer of material being fermented or ensilaged tends to dry out. This dehydration results in uneven fermentation or ensilaging which results in a product having non-uniform properties. Additionally, in such containers the rate of acidification as for example in the manufacture of sauerkraut cannot be easily controlled.